ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
South Park: Coon and Friends: The Movie
South Park: Coon and Friends: The Movie is a 2018 DVD release of the South Park episodes "Coon 2: Hindsight", "Mysterion Rises" and "Coon vs. Coon & Friends" edited together into a film with deleted scenes, a full-length audio commentary by Matt Stone and Trey Parker, storyboards, and two bonus episodes: "The Coon" and "The Poor Kid". The commentary, as an agreement with Comedy Central, played the "South Park Theme" whenever Matt and Trey said anything Comedy Central considered offensive. Plot The Coon now leads an entire team of crime-fighters, which includes Mysterion, Toolshed, Iron Maiden, Tupperware, Mosquito, Mint-Berry Crunch, and Human Kite, although Cartman is intent on taking all the glory, seen as the group is called Coon and Friends, something the group automatically questions first. A fire breaks out in a local apartment building, and Cartman gets his mother to drive them over. Before they can take any action, though, Captain Hindsight, a renowned hero, arrives at the burning hotel, to a standing ovation, although all he does is point out the flaws on how the building was constructed and positioned. People are thereafter all relieved and promptly abandon the burning building, and 14 people subsequently die. In the aftermath, Cartman concludes that they will need to get Captain Hindsight to join them in order to regain what he believes to be their "former glory." He fails, however, and is forced to turn to his old trick of using Butters, who is currently held prisoner for his misdeeds as Professor Chaos, to frame him. At the same time, a BP drilling vessel, consisting of an entirely British crew, goes to drill a new hole in the Gulf, only to accidentally cause another leak, prompting one of the crewmen to exclaim "Oh, don't tell me we did it again!" The CEO of the company, Tony Hayward, immediately issues a "we're sorry" campaign to try and rectify the situation, going as far as changing the company name from "Beyond Petroleum" to "Dependable Petroleum" (DP). The problem soon escalates, though, when the now-renamed DP accidentally drill through a portal to another dimension, causing the entire gulf to be attacked by enormous alien creatures. Hayward determines that they will need to drill on the Moon, thereby changing the gravitational pull on the Earth and quelling the swells on the ocean, which will allow them to place a cap on the dimensional vortex. Unfortunately, in the act of doing this, they inadvertently release Cthulhu, creating an even more serious problem than the aliens. Meanwhile, dissidence develops within the ranks of Coon and Friends when Cartman focuses too much on trying to resolve Captain Hindsight and explicitly states that he has no care for the people suffering from the BP spill, which conflicts with the interests of the rest of the group. After Mysterion insists on a vote, Cartman is reluctantly forced to go with Mosquito's idea of setting up a fund-raising event in order to help the victims of the BP crisis. However, Cartman has a change of heart, though in his delusional mind, he claims that something must clearly be wrong with the others and beats up Mosquito and Mint-Berry Crunch to regain control (mimicking a scene from Kubrick's A Clockwork Orange). As a result, the group revolts and unanimously votes the Coon out of Coon and Friends. Cartman threatens to tell his mother since they use his basement as a HQ, but Ms. Cartman had already been consulted. As a result, Cartman is grounded for use of bad language and beating up his friends. With Cartman no longer in control, the Friends go to fight Cthulhu themselves. Cartman, stuck in his room, begins to think his way through the situation. Rather than take responsibility for his early misbehavior, Cartman again assumes that the problems and fault lies in his friends, claiming that the only reason they kicked him out of the club was because they somehow turned evil. Vowing to "save the day" he eventually jumps from his bedroom window, yelling, "ASSHOLES!". Coon and Friends, now led by Mysterion, are holding a bake sale to aid those in the Gulf impacted by Cthulhu's arrival. They meet a strange man who states that their efforts to stop Cthulhu are futile. Meanwhile, the Coon is at the airport, as his flight is delayed because Cthulhu defecated on the runway. A little girl asks him if he knows Mint-Berry Crunch, leading him to attack her. Coon and Friends then return to find that Captain Hindsight has ransacked their base looking for incriminating photos of him with Courtney Love. The boys reveal the pictures are fake and solely constructed by the Coon as blackmail, but Hindsight is too conflicted to believe them. Hindsight pulls out a gun and demands them to tell him where the photos are. Mysterion tells Hindsight that if he doesn't believe them, he has no choice but to pull the trigger. All the other heroes are shocked by this, and Human Kite inadvertently says, "Dude, Kenny, chill out!", finally revealing Mysterion's identity. Meanwhile, The Coon tries to get the attention of Cthulhu, but fails to do so. Captain Hindsight explains that he is growing tired of the burden placed on him by his powers, as they only work after a disaster has occurred, prompting Kenny to explain that he too has been cursed with an ability of his own. It is revealed that every time he dies, he simply wakes up in his bed the next day restored to full health. Furthermore, nobody remembers his death, even if they witnessed it first hand, which stuns Hindsight and makes his powers seem mediocre in comparison. Kenny is upset with his curse, and tells Hindsight that he is the last person to talk to him about curses. A LeBron James commercial parody then occurs with Tony Hayward, Mysterion, and Cartman. It ends with Hindsight deciding to remove his powers and Cartman deciding to be cute and adorable to manipulate Cthulhu rather than to be mean and demanding. After introducing himself as "the little Coon" and rubbing Cthulhu's belly (parodying the Studio Ghibli film My Neighbor Totoro), Cartman befriends Cthulhu. He then calls a press conference and declares them the new, and this time trademarked, "Coon and Friend". Captain Hindsight is back to being Jack Brolin, a reporter for the news and tells the people that a "rumor" states that Hindsight removed his powers for good. An innocent with an injured arm then cries for help from Captain Hindsight yelling "Where are you Captain Hindsight?" This makes Captain Hindsight realize that "Hindsight" shouldn't have done what he did. After Coon and Friends learn about a cult that worships Cthulhu at Jim McElroy's house, they find out that Kenny's parents were a part of it. Betsy Donovan then calls for Clyde to take out the garbage. Mosquito pulls the vuvuzela off his nose and says, "Alright, just gimme two minutes." (revealing Clyde to be Mosquito). Kenny (as Mysterion) then goes over to his house, only to find his parents smoking crack. He asks his mom and his dadabout their involvement with the Cult of Cthulhu, and they state that they were only in it for free beer - something that Kenny doesn't find very hard to believe. Mysterion learns of the whereabouts of the South Park chapter. Together with the other heroes, Kenny goes to the Cult meeting, and they notice familiar faces (Mr. Adler, the Goth Kids, and the Star Trek nerds). Kenny, however, becomes alarmed over a line they say, "That is not dead can eternal lie, and with strange aeons even Death may die." He abandons his friends and confronts the goth kids in an alley about what it means. The leader of the cult then shows up and asks for the goth kids' assistance in dispensing of Mysterion by order of Cthulhu, who had asked for Mysterion to be disposed of. Meanwhile, Cartman and Cthulhu are flying through the air. Along the way, images are shown of the two destroying various things (a synagogue, hippies, and San Francisco) that Cartman hates. Back in the alley, the goths, Peter Nelson, and the cult leader advance on Mysterion. Coon and Friends show up, but it is too late, for the leader takes Kindergoth's switchblade and stabs Kenny in the chest. Inevitably, Kenny wakes up in his bed, unharmed. Toolshed, The Human Kite, Iron Maiden, Tupperware, Mosquito, and Mint-Berry Crunch show up at his bedroom door asking him why he ran away and that they have to defeat Cthulhu, completely unaware of the fact that he just died. Kenny then sighs. Toolshed soon asks Mysterion what his superpower really is, like the Coon did before, which leads to everyone discussing their powers. Toolshed has mental power over any power tool; The Human Kite can fly and shoot lasers out of his eyes; Mosquito says he got his powers like from a radioactive mosquito; Tupperware mentioned that he was in a car accident until he was put back together with tupperware products; Iron Maiden wears an indestructible suit of armor. Mysterion then mentions that he can't die and brings up events from the last night in which he was killed after being stabbed but nobody believes him. This leads him to commit suicide by shooting himself in the head. Everyone is distraught over this, but nobody remembers the next day after Kenny comes back to life. When Cartman returns home from New Orleans, he is lectured by his mother because he was supposed to be grounded. Trying to get past her, he attempts the "Lebron James technique" which works and he's allowed to visit Coon and Friends and convince them to come outside to witness the rare "double rainbow". When there is no double rainbow to be seen, Cartman brings out Cthulhu, which scares off Mint-Berry Crunch. Cthulhu then sends the other Coon and Friends to oblivion, where Mysterion decides to impale himself in order to awaken as Kenny in reality. Mysterion goes to Henrietta, the female goth's house, where the goths are complaining about Cthulhu's actions. Mysterion learns from them that an immortal can only be killed by another immortal when the Goths show him the texts in the Necromonicon. Henrietta's mother comes in and tells her that her brother wants to play with them, who turns out to be Bradley. Once he sees Mysterion, he turns into Mint-Berry Crunch and follows him to Cartman and Cthulhu, who had just killed Justin Bieber and hundreds of his fans at a concert. Mysterion tells Cthulhu to kill him when a bright light with a man inside appears who is Limahl the Neverending Story singer and former lead singer of 80s new wave band KajaGooGoo. The man first appears to be telling Mysterion that he is his father from a far away planet, and that he was supposed to stop Cthulhu because he was the chosen one. However, it then turns out that he was actually talking to Mint-Berry Crunch, and that Bradley is the chosen one. Mint-Berry Crunch then flies up to Cthulhu and attacks him with berries and the flavor of cool mint. He drags him back to whence he came, saves the other heroes and shuts the hole DP oil had created on the surface of the moon. Cartman then gets put in prison with Professor Chaos and Mint-Berry Crunch flies away to search for his biological parents. All the other boys, except for a distraught Mysterion, are surprised and excited that Bradley has 'real' superpowers and still nobody remembers Mysterion getting impaled in the oblivion. Mysterion announces that he is tired and wants to go to bed. He proceeds to shoot himself in the head leaving the boys shocked by witnessing this. The shot cuts to Kenny's mother suddenly jolting up from and crying in pain as she screams, "It's happening again!" The next scene shows her placing baby Kenny in his bed in his orange parka. She then says with regret to her husband, "We never should have gone to that stupid cult meeting.", implying the Necronomicon is responsible for Kenny's many rebirths and resurrections, along with everyone's amnesia and rewritten memories of his deaths. Trivia *The comic book montages from "Mysterion Rises" and "Coon vs. Coon & Friends" are cut out from the film, except the ones where Cartman tells his idea about joining forces with Chutulu via being cute, where Cartman tells his point of the chaos which he and Chutulu cause, and where Mint-Berry Cunch drags Cthulhu back to his world.